harveygirlsforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
War and Trees
|accessdate=2018-09-10}}) | run = 11 minutes | sister = Trade Wreck | story = Emily Brundige | writer = Brendan Hay | director = Aliki Theofilopoulos | story_editor = Mike Yank | storyboard = Hillary Bradfield Robert Iza Scott O'Brien Adam Rosette | previous = N/A | next = Trade Wreck }} War and Trees is the first segment of the 1st episode in season 1 of Harvey Street Kids. Synopsis The Harvey Girls help Tiny when the Bloogey Boys refuse him access to their treehouse for being too short. Plot The episode begins in cul-de-sac of Harvey Street, where an ice cream truck with a flat wheel is being surrounded by raccoons Near the place, a group of girls who are already insolated near the event complain about it, and one of them asks Harvey girls for help to intervene. Suddenly Dot, Audrey and Lotta got on a bicycle, where work is divided on how to deal with the situation. Lotta lifting the ice cream truck, Dot exchanges the tire for the bicycle wheel he was using and Audrey drives away the maps using a jump rope as a shield. Then, from such a movement, a group of boys comes to buy ice cream, including girls who did not buy previously. When the Harvey girls were about to buy too, Audrey says it smells like injustice. So they go to Lotta's room and find Chiqui, who was hiding crying. When the girls ask him what happens, he explains that the Bloogey boys don't let him into the treehouse because of his short stature. Audrey is upset by the rivalry she has with them, by a nickname given by one of her members called Melvin, when she was little and that is the motivation to help him. Dot tells the group that he has the three boys' files and reads them as a way to come up with a plan. With a basket of cupcakes, try to make Melvin receive in the tree house, in order to receive Chiqui who was hiding. But Melvin throws him out of the tree exclaiming "Very small!". When Audrey was about to use force, Lotta uses the rope of the bucket to bend the tree that holds the house near the ground and after a monologue in which she explains that everyone has flaws, the boys still refuse to admit it. So Lotta releases the rope and this makes the house sit. After Chiqui surrendered, Audrey sends Billy the Skunk, a skunk known in the neighborhood for always having a balloon tied to his tail. Fredo from the Bloogey boys, he manages to react and cuts the rope, but the balloon is not expected to explode like a glow bomb, leaving his whole group disgusted. Then the girls take advantage of admitting Chiqui as a great cleaner. Audrey also takes advantage of being asked for an apology for her nickname, to which Melvin refuses to threaten her as she approaches him. The two take advantage of insulting themselves and Melvin ends up saying his forbidden nickname, "Butt Sandwich." This causes both sides to enter into a dispute, with the bloogey boys preparing blowguns with ensalivated papers and mucus buckets as a defense of the house. After agreeing that actions will not be carried out as a war treaty, the boys will start using blowguns and the girls answered with water balloons. The boys fight back with a sprinkler and the girls go out to hide, while Chiqui is in a bush with doubts whether to throw a water balloon. When he was about to throw it, the boys burst it in the face with a blowgun, getting knocked out and Audrey rescues him. For a moment of doubt, Audrey comes up with the Harvey girls' strategies and not follow the game to the Bloogey boys. Lotta is responsible for distracting them using Crush 4 You steps, Dot takes care of the snot buckets with his Dotcoptero and Audrey is responsible for climbing and putting Chiqui inside the house, winning the conflict. When Audrey was about to ask Melvin about the nickname, he replies that it was because it was sent on his sandwich. Suddenly the ice cream truck arrives and he and she both agree to a truce about it. When they asked for an ice cream, the rainbow bazooka, it seemed that their rivalry was going to end but again they argue when they found out they were asking for the last ice cream. Characters * Audrey * Lotta * Dot * Tiny * Melvin * Fredo * Pinkeye * Lucretia * The Bow Broadcast "War and Trees" was released to Netflix on June 29, 2018. Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to the 1869 novel, War and Peace. * This is Audrey's first animated appearance since 1958's Dawg Gawn. ** This is also Tiny's first animated appearance since 1996's Richie Rich cartoon. ** This also marks the animated debuts of Lotta, Dot, Melvin, and Lucretia, who had only appeared in the Harvey Comics. References Category:Season 1 Category:Primetime episodes